


The Periphery of Memory

by buckybarnes19



Series: Bucky's Big Adventure [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnes19/pseuds/buckybarnes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier struggles as parts of his old life begin to break through. A short ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Periphery of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt I found: Imagine that Person B has died years ago and Person A struggles to remember what they looked like.

The memories are vague, vaguer than any dream he can only half-remember. So vague he can only haphazardly categorizes them as memories. What he does recall are feelings, the half-formed ideas that float tauntingly in the back of his mind, whispering things he cannot hear. The nostalgia is so sharp and cutting that he can only cringe and struggle at the weight in his head and in his heart.

The man on the bridge. The target. His mission. The nostalgia centres around him. Him. Him. But who he is remains a mystery. An enemy, a target, another mission on a long, unfinished ledger. There are questions for the first time since... since ever. Since he can remember and what he can remember is guns and blood and death and nothing else. But there is a face... a face he can't quite recall drifting on the periphery of memory, a voice that sounds like home and a smile that is so warm it melts a part of him. He reaches for that voice like a drowning man stretching for the sun but what he seeks is beyond the meagre contents of his fractured mind.

The voice the face the smile drift away again on the sea of lost memory and he flounders, lost, borne away to the unknowable darkness, a man of nothing, a machine to kill.


End file.
